Analyze the pulsatile release of arginine vasopressin, atrial natriuretic peptide, renin, and aldosterone and their effects on plasma sodium in 10 chronically psychotic patients subject to the complications of water intoxication and 10 age- and sex-matched controls. These studies will help clarify the pathophysiology of water intoxication in this setting.